


Game Night

by icybluepenguin



Series: Prompt Experiments [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Game Night, Board Games, Comedy, Ficlet, Funny, Game Night, Gen, avengers having fun, loki where are you keeping all those knives, that's too many knives, too many knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: Game night at Stark Tower!  But the hardest part of game night is disarming Loki.  No one wants a repeat of last week.  Or the week before.  Or...





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: “No knives for you! Remember what happened last time?”

Loki speared a piece of cheese on the end of his knife.  “What is the Midgardian game they have chosen for tonight?”  

Brunnhilde put down her bottle of beer.  “Hey, idiot. No knives for you! Remember what happened last time?”

“No, I do not.”  He did. In his defense, the game had been _infuriating._

“You threw the game board across the room, then used it as a dart board, Loki.”  She was pointing at him accusingly, but it was easy to see she was trying not to laugh.

“I may recall something of the sort, now that you mention it.” The tip of the blade grazed his tongue as he pulled the cheese off it with his teeth.  “I was _not_ going to pay Rogers four hundred dollars for rent after I had just freed myself from imprisonment.”

“No one could pay anyone anything after your whirling blade tornado shredded all the money. So come on, give it up.” She held out a hand.

With a dramatic sigh, Loki handed over his knife. “Happy now?”

“And the ones in your boots.”

He pulled the two small daggers out of their hidden sheaths and placed them on the table. Brunnhilde cocked her head with a raised eyebrow. Loki reached behind his ankles to take out two more.

“ _All_ the ones in your boots.”

“And how will I defend myself if Stark or Rogers takes offense with me?”

“ _I'_ _ll_ take offense with you and I am much scarier than they are. Give ‘em up.”

Loki tapped the toe of his boot on the ground in a quick pattern. A pommel snapped out of the heel. He added the flat, flexible blade to the pile.

Brunnhilde circled around him. “Arms.”

He flicked his wrists, two lovely daggers with bright blue grips slipping into his palms. He tossed them onto the table and offered the Valkyrie an innocent smile.

She studied him.  “You've got more. I can tell.”

Loki laughed and reached into his tunic.  A serrated, ugly blade clanged against the rest.

“Did you get the one at the back of his neck?” Thor asked as he entered the room, holding four huge glass steins, full to the brim. Brunnhilde snagged one immediately.

Scowling at his brother, Loki pulled the kukri out of the back of his collar.

And a dirk from the sheath concealed on his thigh.

And the other thigh.

“There, are you satisfied?”  Loki stared at them and they just stared back, expectant.

Grumbling, he took out the long thin rapier-esque blade lining his belt.

“Are we trying to avoid another Ticket to Ride fiasco? Hey, Reindeer Games.” Stark's voice came from the air. “How about the one you're wearing like a murderous tramp stamp?”

Loki huffed.  He stuck a hand down the back of his pants and came up with a small triangular dagger.

Bucky had been watching, amused, from his seat on the couch.  “Don’t forget the switchblade I gave you.”

“I like these foldable knives,” Loki said as he slid his hand in his pocket.  “Brilliant idea, to fold them. And look at this one!” He couldn’t help but flourish his newest butterfly knife with a confident spin before he put it down too.

“Okay, who gave him a _butterfly knife_ ,” Tony groused as he finally joined them in the living room.  “That just seems like a terrible idea.”

“He’s good with it.” Bucky shrugged.

“I’ll just bet he is.”  Tony glared at them both and then at the heap of steel on his coffee table.  “Is that all of them?”

“Yes,” said Loki.

There was a collective snort around the room and a few mutters of “Bullshit!”

Steve finished making himself a plate of snacks, adding more chips to a precarious stack.  “This isn’t going to be like Pictionary, is it?”

“Yeah, what was your word again?”  Bruce shifted his glasses, balancing his plate of vegetables on a knee. “Drawing a stick figure and then stabbing it repeatedly is _not_ how you show ‘mailman.’  And neither is holding a knife at Bucky’s genitals!”

“No one was guessing correctly! You all understood Roger’s drawing immediately.” Loki crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

“Being able to draw better than a god is my greatest achievement,” Steve drawled.

“Well, don’t worry, Rock of Ages.  I think you’ll like tonight’s game better.  If you’ll get this stockpile of terrifying weaponry off our game space.”  Tony pointed needlessly.

Loki didn’t think that Tony meant for him to just sweep them onto the floor.  But that’s what he did.

It made a satisfying _clang-clatter-clang_.

Shaking his head after the noise died down, Tony laid a black box down on the table.  “Cards Against Humanity.”

“I like the ‘against humanity’ part,” Loki said, intrigued.  “The box is taped shut, I have got a knife here-” A slim elegant blade appeared in his hand.

 “ _LOKI!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to get back into the habit and fun of writing. I am accepting prompts on Tumblr and trying to put one up a week. The time constraint is helping me just write and not obsess over quality. :)


End file.
